1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for utilizing whole kinetic energy of sea waves, and particularly to an apparatus for conversion sea wave energy to electrical energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electricity demand is increasing continuously, but the supplies are getting stuck with increasing cost of exhausted fossil fuels in the future, pollutions from coal-fired power plants. The global warming from a greenhouse effect of the combustion of any kinds of fossil fuels is a new serious concern. Furthermore, many hydroelectric dams run dry by climate change, and the disaster of a nuclear power plant accident threatens the world. An alternative, sustainable, green energy technology is a new hope to solve the above problems. So renewable energy such as solar, wind, geothermal, tidal, and sea wave are utilized widely nowadays.
The sea is a huge, powerful storage of the solar energy. So many inventions and technologies are developed to utilize or harvest sea energy such as;                a) The Rance tidal power station in France, a dam-like structure used to capture the energy from masses of water moving in and out of a barrage.        b) The Islay LIMPET, a shoreline device uses an oscillating water column to drive air in and out of a pressure chamber through a turbine.        c) The Pelamis Wave Energy Converter, a technology that uses the oscillating motion of the sea surface wave to create electricity.        d) The SeaGen, a tidal stream turbine that harvests propagation flow of stream or tidal.        
Nevertheless, many technologies invented to harvest the sea energy are not practical for commercial due to their poor efficiency, over expensive, or invalid by the restrictions of the site topography. Most of all are designed to harvest only one plane of sea kinetic energy. For example, The Islay LIMPET and The Pelamis Wave Energy Converter are designed to harvest sea energy only in the oscillation direction plane, or The SeaGen harvest sea energy in the propagation direction only. In addition, the sites employ an exaggerate area or volume that disturbing environment, ecology, fishery, tourism and navigation. An improved solution is desired to overcome these limitations.